Feral
by Snowy16710
Summary: After and earthquake strikes every cats' life is changed...
1. Cats of the Gangs

Ebony's Gang~  
Leader: Ebony - Black she-cat

Elites: Shiver - Silver tortoiseshell she-cat, Boulder - Dark gray tom, Aldwyn - Black and white tom

Healer: Oregano - Long haired ginger tabby

Assassins: Crow - Creamy brown she-cat and Blizz - White tom

Warriors:  
Calla - Light brown tabby  
Kaiyuki - Calico She-cat  
Ace - Brown and black tom  
Flame - Ginger tom  
Panther - Tortoiseshell tom  
Mint - Mottled she-cat  
Harmony - Black she-cat  
Achilles - Silver Bengal tom  
Cobweb - Gray and white tabby she-cat

Novices:  
Smoky- Gray tabby tom/ Mentor~Cobweb  
Snow - White She-cat/ Mentor~Oregano  
Ash- Brownish gray tabby/ Mentor~Aldwyn  
Chase - Brown tom/ Mentor~ Calla

Mothers & Kittens:  
Dawn - Ginger tabby she-cat  
Kits: Haze - Silver tabby she-cat, Gracie - Ginger tabby she-cat , Lynx - Dark tabby tom, Joshy - Gray and white tabby

Domino's Gang  
Leader: Domino

Elites: Tony, Jinx, Red

Healer: Fantasia

Warriors:  
Soot  
Tal  
Frost  
Violet  
Hawk  
Diesel  
Echo  
Cinders

Novices:  
Faith/ Mentor~Diesel  
Shadow/ Mentor~Violet

Mothers & Kittens:  
Briar  
Kits: Jingo, Jay, Swift

Non-Gang Cats:  
Dove  
Feather  
Raven

Ebony's Gang's Camp~ Right offside of the alleys are many apartment buildings where Ebony's gang thrives. At the top of one of these metal staircases lies their home. The hide out in the attic of the most luxurious apartment in town. Stored couches, dusty paintings, old furniture, dozens of cobwebs, and tons of covered goods are all home to these cats. Luckily, it's also one of the places the mice prefer. However, they're still rare to come by since all these cats are moving in. So finders keepers.

Domino's Gang's Camp ~ The local shops and stores are all gathered together in this one part of the city. Domino and his gang found themselves a cozy restaurant to take over. The dining area of the pizza parlor allows guard cats to watch over the street, but the rest of the gang generally live out in the kitchen. They've made great use out of the pots, towels, ovens, and even table carts. The air ducts are especially useful for fire drills and protecting their home. Sometimes, one might even find a rat in the walls. 


	2. The Earthquake Strikes

Dove raced through the alley, the sky dimming from the oncoming storm. Thunder boomed, a flash of lightning tore through the sky. She looked around for some kind of shelter; anything would do for an alley cat like her. There! Her green gaze rested on a run down old building. It was old but sturdy.

Dove felt the rain pounding on her thick fur, but ignored it, continuing to run_. Run...Run...Run... _She willed herself to go on. She skidded to a halt in front of the tall brick building, then bounded u the steps to the old, abandoned apartment building. Thunder rumbled and lighting crashes as she burst through the door, that was hanging at a crooked angle, making her able to get inside.

As soon as she got inside the ground started to shake slightly. Dove took no notice to it, thinking it was from the storm and the age of the building. She sat down in the middle of a room staring out the window, at the almost black sky. _I have a feeling this is no ordinary storm... _She thought anxiously as the ground started to shake more.

Pieces of the ceiling were now falling. Down, down, down they went. Crumbling as they hit the cold, hard ground. One was coming straight towards Dove, but she didn't notice until it was took late. She let out a shriek but it was cut off as it hit her in the head. Everything was dizzy. Then, her world went black...

(DUN! DUN! DUN!) (XDDDD Cold hard ground! lol) (Hope y'all like this! Sorry 'bout the short chapters. They'll be longer once I get into it)


	3. The New Arrival

Dove blinked open her blue-green eyes to see a long haired ginger tabby, who loomed over her. "W-Who are you? Where am I?" She stammered; a nervous habit of hers. The tom chuckled slightly. "Thank goodness! You're awake! I'm Oregano. Right at the moment your at Ebony's Gang's camp," He replied calmly. "How...How did I get here?" She asked. "Well, the Warriors were patrolling the territory, and they were looking for trespassers, since we all knew more rouges would come after... Well after what ever happened. They found you out cold in that old brick building. We took you in after what happened. We're going to to heal you," He explained.

Just then, a pretty white she-cat with blue eyes padded in. Her icy blue eyes glimmered with relief. "She's awake!" She exclaimed, then turned to Oregano. "Ebony said she wanted to know if you knew the rouges name," She said softly, not knowing if the rouge cat could hear. Oregano turned to Dove. "What's your name?" He asked, following Ebony's orders. "Dove," She said.

"Snow-run along and go tell Ebony," He mewed. Snow nodded and made her way to a black she-cat, which Dove figured was the gang leader, Ebony. Dove looked up at Oregano. "What did happen last night to me?" She asked. Oregano met Dove's gaze. "You hit your head. It was a bloody mess. It was terrible, but luckily we found you in time," He said. "Speaking of, your wound dressing is going bad so I'm going to replace it," He added.

He padded over to a messy pile of leaves and berries in a corner of the abandoned apartment; only about a tail length away from where Dove was beside a couch. He picked up cobwebs and some other leaves, Dove didn't recognize. He applied it to the top of her head. "Get some rest," He said, "You're gonna need it..."

(Mkay, they're still short chapters, but whatevs and just so ya guys know I got the idea for this story from and rp site)


End file.
